


The King Pretended to be Joker

by Donmaintv



Series: Better the Devil You Know than the Devil You Don't [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendzone, Jesse's POV, M/M, Playing dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donmaintv/pseuds/Donmaintv
Summary: The whole disaster from Jesse's POV
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Better the Devil You Know than the Devil You Don't [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955215
Kudos: 9





	The King Pretended to be Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Well looks like I made it into a series after all .-.
> 
> Please give me input if there's something off and it's bothering you.
> 
> And Thank you to anyone who are willing to read this amateur work!

Jesse’s POV

Jesse was desperate, to say it as desperate might be an understatement. He was _this_ close to pulled his hair off from thinking what kind of strategy would work to make the object of his interest realize that Jesse had been flirting with him for the past couple years.

Jesse tried so many things, from following the other’s pace, taking him to places, spending most of his free time with the other, but up until now the said person didn’t seem to realize it at all and just treated Jesse normally. Ways too "normal" to his likings.

The object of Jesse’s Interest Named Matsumura Hokuto. 

They met during their sophomore on the university, they took the same class at that time, and since then they became close. Hokuto is a man with a very small circle of friends, he barely hangs out with anyone besides his 2 close friends back then. Since Jesse befriended him, he succeeded to enter Hokuto’s circle.

At first, Jesse thought of Hokuto just as a friend no less no more to it, but as time passed, he realized that what so-called affection started to grow inside him. 

Hokuto has many sides that got Jesse extracted, Hokuto looked like that cool and distant person but once you break his wall he is a softie, he would share his thoughts with you - sometimes in a really cute way. 

He could even talk more than Jesse sometimes, once Hokuto got into his chatty mode, Jesse wanted to squish those cheeks.

Also, his brain. Hokuto is smart, he good with his words and knew a lot of things that would amuse Jesse every time, and… of course, he is so _fucking_ handsome.

That was why after he came to his mental supporter Kouchi Yugo - the owner of his favorite clothing store, to consult about his miserable love life, he reached a conclusion that first, he should make Hokuto aware of his intention. 

“How could you want him to realize that you’re flirting when you didn’t make it clear?” Kouchi once told him.

So Jesse decided to proceed with this crazy idea about “making a bet between them whether Hokuto will fall for him or not while they’re acting like boyfriends.”

Because if he looked back at how he had been doing this past two years, it most likely assured that Hokuto won't believe him if he suddenly says _"Hey Hokuto, I've been flirting with you these past 2 years, be my boyfriend?"_

That's why Jesse was willing to look like a super-idiot-lunatic-friend if this could give him the chance to openly showing his affection towards Hokuto, and to make Hokuto aware of what Jesse been doing. 

He even went as far as pretending he knew nothing about Hokuto’s love life while in fact, he once checked it out from Hokuto’s SNS - yeah he acts like a stalker, so what?

It was not like he got much information besides, one: Hokuto is also like boys - to his relief, and second: the last time Hokuto had a boyfriend was when he was in high school. 

  
  


When their Friday night outings (which mostly are just Jesse lazing around in Hokuto’s house) came, Jesse didn’t waste his chance to carry out the plan.

He acted like he was desperate with how he is single while his friends have partners (Lame, God this is lame, and he knew it).

Then he baited Hokuto to talk about his love life a little, he took the bait. 

After that Jesse started to drop the bombs. As expected Hokuto looked at him like he is the most stupid person in the world. 

But of course, Jesse has taken a measurement about this, so he went to proceed with the Vintage-Jacket-Plan. Jesse knew Hokuto had been eyeing the Jacket he saw on Kouchi’s store during their last outing, but the price is hella expensive. And Jesse knew how Hokuto has high pride when it comes to bets or competition since Hokuto hated to lose.

So he successfully baited Hokuto to accept his plan.

Well, to be honest, he hasn't got the proper grip of how he would carry out the plan, especially how he should end it later - how he would reveal this to Hokuto to be very exact. 

“aah! this is so funny, I haven’t laughed like this for a while” Jesse couldn't help but laugh over their banter because deep down he felt accomplished and high from adrenaline.

“You laugh like that every time” Hokuto rolled his eyes at his statement.

“Ahahahaha ah! my jaw hurts, okay I’d go home for now” Said Jesse as stood up, He needed to think about what to do after this.

“hm? you go home already?” Hokuto asked him with questioning eyes, Oh God just look how unfair this person in front of him, he was being all innocent, not knowing how his action affected Jesse’s heart.

“Eh? What? Are you lonely already?” Jesse teased him by raising his eyebrows. Hiding his own embarrassment and the speeding up heartbeats.

“Of course no! Just go home and go bald!” Hokuto threw a cushion to Jesse. But Jese successfully avoided the cushion.

“Ahahaha calm down a little will you!” Then Jesse took his coat, and was ready to go, but just before he left, Jesse patted Hokuto’s head while lowering his head to the same level as Hokuto - speak from 3 Inches away from him.

“Ah right, I will think about our first date plan, so be prepared” As he was possessed Jesse let out the tone he didn’t know he could pull off.

Hokuto shoved Jesse’s hand from his head “whatever!”

Jesse chuckled before ruffling Hokuto’s hair “Ahaha, I’ll let you know soon, bye”

Jesse made his way out of Hokuto’s house and just before the door closed Jesse popped his head a little.

“Oh and Hokuto…”

“huh?”

“Good night” 

Jesse didn’t realize he was smiling just now, maybe it was out of reflex because he remembered the look on Hokuto’s face when Jesse patted him, it was so cute that Jesse has to hold the urge to hug him.

  
  
***

Once Jesse arrived at home, he called Kouchi to report the progress he had made.

“Hello, Jesse? How was it?” Kouchi greeted him when they’re connected, Jesse didn’t need to say a thing.

“The first plan cleared captain!” Jesse did the salute pose as he says it.

“Haha you went that far huh...” Kouchi said, from his voice, he must be grinning from ear to ear.

“I can’t think of any other plan, and you know it!” Whined Jesse.

“Well, maybe this is the only way. I can only wish you Good luck, man!” Kochi answered

“Thank you really, haaaaa I feel so tired, you don’t know how my hands sweat when I was about to proceed with this plan” there was a hint of worry in his voice.

“You feel guilty because it feels like you deceived him, didn't you?” Kouchi always knew what in his mind without Jesse said anything, he was just that much of a perspective.

“Yup, exactly… There’s part of me that feels like I’m playing dirty, I don’t like doing this to him…” there’s a silence between them for a moment, then Kouchi let out a sigh.

“You just have to make sure you will come clear once you get him realized about his own feelings, okay?” Kouchi knew Jesse is too much of a softie for playing this kind of trick, but he also knew how desperate his friend is. 

And from what Kouchi saw, it’s not like Jesse doesn’t stand a chance at all, Kouchi had seen Jesse with this Hokuto guy several times, and he could see it that Hokuto likes being around Jesse. It was just that person too oblivious for his own good.

“Yup! I promise! Seriously thank you Kouch! You are totally the best mental supporter in the world” Jesse said 

“Shut up! You calling me like that, where’s your respect for the elders?!” Kouchi snorted.

“Hahaha I’m sorry captain! Ah! By the way Kouchi... I think I need your help a little bit more....” Jesse said, sound suspicious now.

“Hmm? What is it?” Asked Kouchi

“About the vintage jacket that Hokuto seems to take a liking the other day,” Jesse paused a little bit, “About that… can.. can I take an installment for it? Please...” 

“Ah… so that’s how it is huh?” Kouchi should have seen it coming

“Gezzz fine then! I’ll give you some option of installment for it then, but you owe me some meals too, okay?!” Kouchi heard Jesse’s little "yes!" There.

“Yeah! Okay okay, I’ll treat you some meals! Thank you Kouchiiiiiii~ you are my savior~” Jesse back to his loud self.

“Oh hell yeah I am” Kouchi rolled his eyes.

They waved each other goodbye after that. After he hung up with Kouchi, Jesse started to think about tomorrow’s date. He has a good idea about the place, that new Italian Restaurant they had talked about the other days seemed to be a good idea.

Jesse looked up for the review and the rating turned out pretty high. So Jesse sent a message to Hokuto about the plan, to which Hokuto only replied with a _K._

“Oh! Just watch tomorrow you little” Jesse went to open his wardrobe, thinking about the clothes and appearance for tomorrow, he set on making Hokuto impressed. 

  
  


***

This is bad, Jesse totally messed up his own plan, this is because of the stupid adrenaline! he couldn't sleep well last night, so he ended up sleeping at 6 am, now he woke up at 4 pm while he promised Hokuto that he will be there at 6 pm he only got 1 and a half hour to get ready. So he took bath as fast as he can, make himself as clean as he can.

Then he took the clothes he had decided on last night, but he just realized now that the shirt is so damn wrinkled. So he opened his wardrobe to look for other alternatives. He ended up with a simple linen button shirt, white tee, and black jeans. 

Damn! it was so plain but he ran out of time. He looked at the clock, shit! He only has 30 minutes left, so he began to work with his hair. He never styled his hair when he going out with Hokuto, so he wanted to make it different now, he remembered the hairstyle he once did for a company party, it got praised by his colleagues so he settled on it.

But it turned out to take more time than he expected - with the ironing, wax, comb, and so on. He finished it up just barely at 5.30, he felt like he was sweating already. 

He put on some cologne and checked himself in the mirror for the last time

“Okay, this is good enough! I can do it” he talked to his reflection.

Jesse drove himself to Hokuto’s place, it took him 20 minutes to get there. 

Once he arrived he climb up to Hokuto’s unit on the 2nd floor, he knocked on the door. And not too long after that Hokuto shows up, he looked as stunning as always, ah and he wore a white tee too! 

“Oh, you ready? … Hokuto?” Jesse noticed that Hokuto was slightly dozing off, oh! So he chose the right style then! 

“Huh? Ah, yeah, let’s go” Hokuto back from his daze.

“hmmm…. So you like what you saw huh?” Jesse said, can’t suppress his smirk at the recent realization.

“What?! don’t get ahead of yourself, it’s just rare to see you wear clothes without patterns” 

“HAHAHA I said it’s a date so of course I dressed properly this time!” Jesse showed him his guts pose with a serious look, Hokuto eyeing him with half eyebrow rises, then both of them can’t help but laugh over their unusual banter.

“Okay let’s get going!” Jesse gestured them to go enthusiastically.

Their date - uh it’s still weird to call it date even though Jesse himself that proposed the idea, went really well, the restaurant was comfortable and the food was delicious. Their conversation went smooth without them being awkward. After the meals, they checked up a shop and Jesse found something he likes. It was really nice, Jesse thought that his heart might burst from all the excitement. Even during the way to Hokuto's house, they sang along happily to the radio. This went way better than Jesse has expected.

“Okay we’re here” Jesse parked his car, Hokuto undo his seatbelt and ready to leave, “Well, Thank you Jess”

“Haha that’s my line, that was fun!” Jesse patted Hokuto’s head and ruffled his hair.

“um well it is, the restaurant was a good bet!” Hokuto looked genuinely pleased by today’s date, it sent warm feelings all over Jesse’s chest.

“So, can’t I get at least a good night kiss for that?” Jesse tried to hide his feelings by giving a snarky remark which got Hokuto startled.

“Wha?! I’m not kissing on the first date!!” Hokuto said it out of reflex

“AHAHAHA look at your startled face! it’s hilarious. And by the way, so there will be the second and third and fourth dates then?” Jesse wiggling his eyebrows and smiling from ear to ear, Hokuto being dumbfounded then hit Jesse’s arm furiously. 

“Gezzz you’re annoying! I’m going” Hokuto already opened the door but Jesse reflexively grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, I’m serious. Do you want to go on another date?” Jesse let go of his grip and maybe let his uneasiness surfaced a little bit.

“Well… since that was okay, just like our normal outings… I won't say no at least” Hokuto said, scratching the back of his neck. 

“I’m going to think of another plan then” Hokuto’s answer gave him some relief, he still had the chance to show Hokuto more of his feelings. 

“Well, you can get going then, good night” again Jesse ruffled Hokuto’s hair, it was like an act of reflex now, Jesse always wanted to showers Hokuto with some gestures of affection, but until this day he tried to suppress it. 

“umm yeah, good night” Hokuto gave him a last smile and greetings as he left Jesse’s car. 

Jesse watches until Hokuto got into the building before he drives back home. He got to saw more sides of Hokuto that he didn’t know and that made him fall even harder. 

How Hokuto seemed to be conscious about their stance is so cute, seriously at this point Jesse might lose his self-control sooner than He expected…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, any input is really appreciated <3


End file.
